


Haunting

by okunichh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, ghost!Tom haunts Harry's old empty house, yup it's a drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okunichh/pseuds/okunichh
Summary: Happy Halloween, I really hope you will like your gift!! :" )





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyline/gifts).




End file.
